


The Lost Boy

by RhettandLinkaremydaddies



Category: RandL - Fandom, Rhett and Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealously, M/M, Punk Rock Link, Rock Band, Tattoo Artist Rhett, two lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhettandLinkaremydaddies/pseuds/RhettandLinkaremydaddies
Summary: Rhett and Link have been best friends since they were in first grade and started dating when they were 21 but after two years of dating Link has been coming home late and has been distant,Rhett knows he has a secret and he needs to find out what it is





	

**Author's Note:**

> In this Alternate Universe they're only 23 years old and have tattoos and Piercings and have their own tattoo/piercing shop  
> And the songs that are mentioned in this one shot are I saw your mommy by suicidal tendencies,Ha ha ha by flipper and Entombed by Deftones

It wasn't easy for them to be who they are  
Coming from a very small and conservative town they were expected to be Christian men and have wives but instead they were the opposite.  
Rhett has 3/5 tunnels,Two sleeves and an eyebrow piercing meanwhile Link has sliver hair,one sleeve in this left arm and his tongue pierced.They did believe in God but they wouldn't talk about it,they didn't go to church but they would pray at night thanking him for giving them eachother to sleep next to every night.  
They were both expected to go to college right after high school but instead they packed their belongings and moved to L.A. to start their new lives as two boyfriends that have their own tattoo/Piercing shop.Randler was a very known shop that a lot of celebrities would go to get any tattoo or piercing they wanted.They were living the life they always wanted,They looked exactly how they wanted to look,And They could be together without getting jugded.Rhett didn't know when he exactly started to love Link,all he knew was that ever since he met him he's always wanted Link to be with him and only him.Link knew that they fell in love with Rhett the moment they first started talking,Even though he was little and he didn't exactly know what love was,all he knew was that he only wanted to be Rhett's. And that is exactly why the relationship worked out,They actually started 'dating' when they were both 13 but they decided it would have been best to make it official once they moved away from Buies Creek.So for a couple of years they did things behind their parents backs' until one Christmas evening when Link was 17 and Rhett was 18,Rhett'a family decided to invite Link and his mom to their house for dinner,They decided to have a quickie in the bathroom and considering the fact that they weren't exactly quiet they got caught and in that moment they both came out to their parents. There were a couple of hurtful words said and disappointed faces At first it wasn't easy for their families to accept the fact that their sons are gay but they would rather accept it than to lose them and eventually they were happy to see them together and would often tease them and tell them to kiss eachother in pictures and what not.So life is great,They got a penthouse,Two dogs,a popular shop and eachother to go home with and to share their love,what else would anyone want? It wasn't until two months ago when Rhett started to get suspicious of Link.He would leave the shop around 8 and wouldn't come home until 2 or 3 in the morning smelling like weed and alcohol and Even though Rhett did smoke and drink as well he didn't like the fact that Link would leave him without an explanation and the next day would act like it never happened.Eventually Link got tired from staying awake that late that sometimes he wouldn't go to the shop and would just sleep all day and leave all night,They started to spent less and less time together that Rhett wasn't sure if Link even loved him anymore,They wouldn't have sex anymore,No kisses,no holding hands,nothing.I love yous we're still exchanged but it didn't mean anything to Rhett without actions. "I feel like he's cheating on me Stevie" Rhett had his head on his hands trying to keep the tears from falling down his face and he received a punch on his left shoulder from Stevie "Rhett don't be ridiculous,Link is head over heels for you" She insured him while going back to setting up his tattooing gear and ink "Then why has he been acting like this huh? You don't treat someone you love the way he treats me" Rhett started to rise his voice because he was tired of having to deal with this."Have you tried talking to him about it?" "No but I got a plan" a smirk started to appear in his face and Stevie raised her right eyebrow "What do you have in mind?" He had her full attention now,"Okay well normally he will leave around 7 or 8 so I will just pretend that I'm going out to the store but I will be waiting in my car and I will follow him to wherever he goes" Stevie was debating whether or not to tell Rhett exactly what link has been doing but as of right now she decided to keep her mouth shut and as Rhett was about to ask her what she thought of the plan Link walked into the room while drinking a coffee and he only had gray sweats on,"Link why aren't you wearing a shirt?" You could hear the annoyance in Rhett's voice ,"Oh come on baby don't like you don't like it" Link said while he wrapped his arm around Rhett and kissed his cheek but instead of kissing him back Rhett just moved his arm and got up from the chair,"I got to use the bathroom before I start this tattooing session,excuse me" and he left the room.Rhett didn't want to push Link away but he couldn't help it,Instead of confronting the situation he decided to just go through with his plan and to catch Link in the act.How would he react if he did catch Link cheating on him,Would he lose it? Would he just break down in tears? How would he live his life without Link? All those thoughts started to come into his head that he felt the anxiety coming back to him and he had to push those thoughts away and just focus on the tattoo he was doing on this random guy's leg. ~Two hours Later~ Rhett saw himself in the mirror to see what he was wearing,A burgundy button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows,Black skinny jeans and his black boots but he didn't recognize himself.He had very dark bags under his eyes,He had lost a lot of weight from the loss of appetite and he no longer had that glow he used to have in his eyes when he felt loved.The tears started to come back until he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and it snapped him out of his thoughts. "Well hello sexy,Where are you going today?" Rhett could hear the smirk in Link's voice and he turned around to see Link ready to leave,He had on his denim vest that had a lot of patches on it,A black t shirt,Black skinny jeans and his vans. "I guess I could ask you the same thing Link,But I gotta go to the store,Do you need anything?" The smirk came back on Link's face "We need lube" he said while he winked at Rhett and Rhett felt himself turn red "okay sounds good,I'll see you later" as he turned around he felt Link grab him his arm and pull him into a kiss.After all this time of not kissing Link he felt like he could finally breathe again and he didn't want this moment to end but Link pulled away from the kissing,"I love you Rhett" and just like that,He was gone. As he sat down on their bed his phone began to ring "what?!" He yelled into the phone but mentally slapped himself "um I'm sorry for calling you" It was Chase "oh chase man I'm sorry,it's been a rough day,what's up?" "I know where Link has been going to". "The Other Door" Rhett read the sign over and over again trying to convince himself that everything will be okay and that he should relax,He knows that maybe he has been overreacting but the thought of losing Link makes him go crazy and he's tired of Link keeping this secret,Rhett needs to know.After 10 minutes of sitting in the car he took a deep breathe and got out the car and started to walk to the door while straightening his shirt.Walking into the club the sound of music blasted into his ear and it reeked of weed,alcohol and sex,Yes sex. There must be a band that is about to play because everyone was surrounding the stage and Rhett could see the guitar,bass,Drumset that had the name "The Lost Boys" on it and a microphone set up,he decided to go to the bar and asked for a beer,Three beers later and he's started to feel a little tipsy and had to use the bathroom so he decided to go While he was washing his hands he heard this voice that he swore he knew but he wasn't sure "Hey you guys,you know what time it is,Give it up for "The lost boys"!" And the crowd started to chant the name of the band And the Band started to play and again a voice started to sing that he knew so well but he wasn't exactly sure,until the voice got loud,No...There's no way. Rhett walked out the bathroom and couldn't believe his eyes,This has to be a dream,there was just no way. "Twisted body, chopped-off feet Her body was minced meat Bust crawling on her arms She's dead can't do no harm Gnarled-up legs, broken and bent Her last breath has been spent I wonder how much you had to pay To get your mom killed in such a bloody way" There Link was,He was singing his heart out on stage with a super kick ass Band and a crowd that seemed to really love them,Is this what Link has been doing for the past two months? Instead of cheating on Rhett he's just been in a band. Rhett felt instant guilt for accusing Link of something that he obviously isn't doing,Rhett knows now that Link meant no harm and he should have trusted him.Once the song ended Rhett felt like someone was looking at him so he looked up just to make eye contact with Link and Link winked him and of course Rhett got super red,Aftwr all these years Link still makes Rhett feel like he has fallen in love with him,Each day he falls in love with Link over and over again and today he's star struck by Link."Alright next we are playing a club favorite" and the band started to play again. "Isn´t life a blast It´s just like living in the past We go downtown to do our shopping And we work in suburbia And I say Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho He he he he he he he he Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha" While the band were hand banging to the music Link was dancing along the music and it looked like he was the happiest he's been,And seeing him happy made Rhett happy,He no longer felt upset towards Link,he was happy that Link was happy."Okay I would like to call a very special person that has made my life so much better,Rhett can you please come up here?" Rhett's eyes got super big and He felt like everything stopped and before he knew it,Rhett was on stage facing Link "This is one is for you" and once the music started to play Rhett started to tear up,This is their song "From the day you arrived I've remained by your side In chains, entombed. Placed inside, safe and sound Shapes and colors are all I see" he placed his left hand on rhett's cheek and looked into his eyes as he sang the rest of song.Rhett didn't know he was crying until he tasted the salty water on his lips and Link wiped away his tears,Once the music came to an end,Link grabbed a black box from his pocket and Rhett started to cry even more. "Baby there's not a day where I'm not into you" And Link went down on one knee and opened up the box showing a simple sliver ring but to Rhett it was perfect "Rhett I-" "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes My lost boy I'll marry you" Rhett tackled him down to the floor,attacking him with a bunch of kisses and once again the crowd went crazy.


End file.
